Cartas de Papá
by Aly Zama
Summary: Sasuke decide que debe contarle su tormentoso pasado a Sarada, pero el miedo que siente para decírselo de frente es demasiado para el. Así que decide decírselo por medio de cartas en las cuales responderá todas y cada una de las preguntas de su hija, por más difíciles o crueles que puedan ser.
1. Mi hija

Bueno lo pondré de este modo:

HACE UNOS DOS MESES PUBLIQUE ESTE FIC EN ESTE MISMO LUGAR, PERO POR UNA RIÑA CON CIERTA PERSONA DECIDI BORRARLO Y SOLO PUBLICARLO EN LOS GRUPOS DE NARUTO EN FACEBOOK… PERO… CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE EN UNO DE ESOS "FOROS" UN PAR DE PERSONAS ME DIJERON QUE YA LO HABÍAN PUBLICADO AHÍ Y QUE ESA PERSONA DIJO SER QUE "ELLA O ÉL" ERA EL AUTOR DE DICHO FIC… COSA QUE ME ENOJO MUCHO… PERO LO DEJE PASARA, Y MÁS CUANDO VI EL GRAN RECIBIMIENTO Y LAS BUENAS CRITICAS QUE TUVIERON LOS PRIMEROS DOS CAPITULOS.

PERO, HOY TEMPRANO (DESPUÉS DE DOS SEMANAS DE AUSENCIA) PUBLIQUE EL CAPITULO 4 Y PARA MI SORPRESA EN EL MISMO FORO ME DIJERON QUE OTRA PERSONA HABIA ESTADO PUBLICANDO LOS CAPITULOS Y DE NUEVA CUENTA SE QUEDABA CON EL CREDITO…

POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO QUE PARA FUTURAS ACLARACIONES PUBLICARA EL FIC AQUÍ (VALIENDOME UN COMINO MI DISCUSIÓN ANTERIOR CON ESA PERSONA).

EL RESPETO SE GANA NO SE CEDE, ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN SER "TOLERADOS" APRENDAN A DAR CREDITO Y NO SE ADJUDIQUEN EL TRABAJO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE TANTO SE ESFUERZAN POR HACER UN FIC.

**Disclaymer: Tanto la historia como personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen…**

**PRIMERA CARTA: MI HIJA**

Para Sarada:

Sé que en estos momentos estás enojada, o más bien furiosa…

Te entiendo muy bien, lamento haberte decepcionado, lo siento mucho, enserio…

En verdad lo siento, pero, no pido que me perdones, porque no hice lo necesario para cumplir mi promesa…

He sido un pésimo padre… Lo sé… Lo siento mucho y aunque suene repetitivo no dejare de disculparme contigo.

Debí de haberme apurado y haber llegado a tiempo a tu primer día de clases de la academia ninja, pero no pude hacerlo…

En estos momentos me encuentro en una misión muy importante y tardare un par de días más en regresar a Konoha…

Sarada… Sé que cuando regrese no querrás siquiera verme a la cara, y te entiendo (vuelo a ser repetitivo)…

Sabes…

Tu tío Itachi solía hacerme promesas de venir a entrenar conmigo o de salir a jugar, pero, por su trabajo como shinobi nunca pudo hacerlo, pero siempre me pedía perdón por no hacerlo y decía que en otra ocasión lo haría, y yo siempre le creí, porque no sabía que él me amaba…

Cuando era niño, Itachi siempre fue un héroe para mí, el gran genio y prodigio de los Uchiha… el orgullo del clan y uno de los jóvenes shinobis con un gran futuro por delante…

Sé que sabes la historia resumida de lo que paso con el clan, pero ahora quiero contarte todo, de principio a fin.

Sarada, tal vez sería mejor si esto te lo contase en persona, pero, no creo tener el valor suficiente para contarte todas mis penas frente a ti, porque aunque no lo creas, mí pasado aun me sigue atormentando más de lo que yo quisiera.

Pero… creo que es demasiado pronto para contártelo todo, aun eres pequeña, pero (perdón por volver a ser repetitivo)… eres demasiado madura para tu edad y se (por lo que me ha contado Sakura) que has preguntado muchas cosas sobre mí, sobre tus abuelos y sobre tu tío.

No sé por dónde empezar…

Son demasiadas cosas…

Demasiado por explicar, y…

Tengo miedo…

Si… lo tengo… tengo mucho miedo.

Tengo miedo de que con lo que te cuente me puedas llegar a odiar…

Pero… como lo dije antes (demonios, odio ser repetitivo) tal vez esté cometiendo un error, pero lo hare (sé que tu madre me matara), pero es hora que sepas en verdad quien soy y que he hecho hasta ahora.

Comenzare escribiéndote desde mis primeros años hasta lo que paso después de tu nacimiento.

Lo hare poco a poco para que digieras todo lo que te contare…

No será fácil y…

Y no te pido que me entiendas o me tengas lastimas…

Te contare como fui, como soy y como quiero ser.

Pero, antes de poder comenzar, quiero que algo quede grabado en tu mente:

Sarada, eres mi más grande tesoro, y aunque suene cliché, si lo eres, te amo más que a nada en este mundo (bueno, casi o más que a tu madre, pero no se lo digas, ese será un secreto entre nosotros dos).

Recuerdo con claridad el día en que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada…

En verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la vez en que había llorado tanto de felicidad, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha (no es que lo diga yo, sino que así me llaman muchos, lo siento si suena demasiado arrogante de mi parte… pero creo que si lo soy, o al menos eso me grita Sakura cuando reñimos) llorando de felicidad al saber que va a ser padre… pero no me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré de eso y más cuando tu tío Naruto me ayudo a reducir un poco el shock cuando se burlo de mi al verme en ese estado, tal fue la paliza que le di que no pudo pasarse de la cama en dos días… bueno, no fue tan bueno, Hinata me lanzo miradas de resentimiento por meses, claro, era obvio al ver como deje a su marido, pero al final tu madre le dijo que Naruto había tenido la culpa.

Después de un rato pensando en eso, Hinata logro entenderlo cuando y Sakura la convenció de no tratarme tan mal, y, cuando todo estaba aparentemente arreglado, Naruto volvió a recordar ese evento en frente de Sai, y ese idiota se burlo de mi… y si, volví a apalear a tu tío (Me pregunto cuan tonto puede ser el dobe…) pero está vez tu madre, como siete meses de embarazo, nos dejo noqueados a los dos, y tal fue la fuerza con la que nos golpeo que aun no recuerdo lo que paso durante la pelea (según Tsunade, la fuerza de tu madre se debía a la gran cantidad de hormonas que producía durante su embarazo).

Dos meses después de ese "accidente" en una tarde lluviosa cargada de rayos y un viento arrasador llegaste a este mundo.

Por fortuna, ese día había llegado temprano de una misión y cuando regrese a la casa vi que tu madre dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la sala…

Me fije en el reloj y vi que eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando llegue, y al ver a tu madre así, decidí que no era necesario despertarla, ya que tenía varios días sin poder dormir bien por las noches (eso lo que me había dicho Naruto en la torre Hokage).

Dos horas más tarde note que Sakura se removía de forma extraña, así que me acerque y toque su hombro, inmediatamente se despertó y me dijo que sus pies le dolían un poco y que se sentía que empezabas a moverte mucho en su vientre, quince minutos después de eso Sakura comenzó a tener contracciones así que sin perder tiempo corrí con tu madre en brazos al hospital.

El revuelo que se armo fue descomunal, enfermeras y doctoras corriendo como locas al verme llegar con ella, era algo obvio, debían de darle el mejor trato a la próxima jefa del hospital…

Una de las enfermeras me pidió bajar lentamente a tu madre en una silla de ruedas para que fuera llevada a la sala de maternidad, lo hice como me lo pidió, y, cuando quise ir con ellas la mujer me miro con timidez y me pidió amablemente que me quedara esperando; casi me pongo a gritarle cuando sentí la mano de Ino en mi hombro, voltee hacia atrás y con una sonrisa un tanto extraña me pidió que me sentara en la silla que tenia alado y esperara hasta que ella me llamara.

Dos horribles horas espere, tiempo en el que llego Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata (con Boruto en Brazos), TenTen, Lee y Kiba, todos ellos hablando sobre como serías físicamente y como por tu forma de ser…

Naruto alegaba (Casi gritaba) que rogaba que no salieras tan… tan como yo, lo repitió tanto en esas dos horas que cuando me tuvo harto comenzamos a discutir, yo le decía que esperaba que su hijo no fuera tan idiota como él (cosa que lo enojo) así que comenzamos a pelear, y, cuando estuvimos por comenzar a darnos de puñetazos escuche tu llanto…

Mi mundo se detuvo en ese instante, jamás creí que el oír llorar a una persona me haría tan feliz.

Arroje a Naruto al suelo y corrí hacia la puerta donde me esperaba Ino para dejarme pasar…

Tu madre se veía absolutamente hermosa, tan completa, tan feliz…

Me miro a los ojos mientras decía mi nombre con amor y al mismo tiempo unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Una enfermera entro por la puerta vi que te atraía en brazos, la mujer te entrego a tu madre y con cuidado destapo tu rostro…

Mi corazón se contrajo al verte por primera vez, note que te parecías demasiado a tu madre, solo que con cabello y ojos negros característicos de los Uchihas.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y con voz temblorosa me dijo "Por fin somos una familia"…

Y sin poder evitarlo sonreí mientras me llevaba una mano al rostro intentando no llorar y con la otra acaricie tu rostro, pero en ese momento, como si quisieras que fuera más feliz tomaste mi dedo anular y lo apretaste suavemente y con tus ojos entreabiertos me miraste y emitiste un pequeño grito de alegría…

Sarada…

Te juro por el gran amor que te tengo que eso jamás lo olvidare.

Podre ser un poco…. O más bien muy seco, frió, tal vez irritante y no sepa decirte de frente cuales son mis sentimientos, pero yo por ti daría mi vida.

Jamás podre pagarle ni recompensar a Sakura por haberte traído a este mundo y haberme hecho un hombre sumamente dichoso.

Y… como ya lo dije, no he sido el mejor padre y en este momento lo lamento (y caigo de nuevo en la repetición) pero te prometo que intentare pasar más tiempo contigo aunque reduzca las misiones, quiero que compartamos más momentos juntos como padre e hija, pero sobretodo quiero enseñarte las técnicas del clan y también las que yo mismo he desarrollado.

Sarada, cuando leas está carta quiero que la contestes y que pongas en ella todas las dudas que tengas, que yo las responderé.

Quiero que esto sea así para poderte explicar de mejor manera las cosas, porque si te las respondo de frente se que seré demasiado concreto y no abundaré en detalles.

Pregúntame todo lo que quieras, no te contengas, que, aunque por muy duras e incomodas que sean tus dudas yo sabré responderte con la verdad.

Y de nuevo, lamento no haber podido llegar a un día tan importante para ti.

Sasuke Uchiha.

...

Dejen un review con sus comentarios dudas y sugerencias.

Para los que ya lo hayan leido en los grupos, hasta ahora tengo cuatro capítulos y los subiré más rápido si tienen buena aceptación :D


	2. La molesta Sakura

**CARTAS DE PAPÁ**

**SEGUNDA CARTA: LA MOLESTA SAKURA**

**PARA SARADA:**

Después de casi dos horas de estar pensando en cómo responder a las tres preguntas que me formulas en tu carta por fin pude saber cómo responder.

Pero… ¿Enserio quieres que comience con eso?... pero si así lo quieres por mí no hay problema, creí que preguntarías otra cosa.

Cuando regrese de la misión creí que estaría enojada, pero me sorprendió que actuaras de forma normal, y cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo sobre la carta, el idiota de Naruto los llevo a todos los nuevos estudiantes a un entrenamiento básico de cuatro días… y para cuando regresaste me tenía que ir a la mañana siguiente.

Me levante temprano para poder por fin hablar contigo, me dirigí a tu cuarto y solo vi que en tu cama estaba una carta dirigida a mí.

Quise leerla en ese momento pero me contuve las ganas de hacerlo, preferí leer su contenido cuando estuviera más tranquilo y listo para ver cuáles eran tus reclamos.

En estos momentos me encuentro cerca del país de la lluvia, son aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y descanso en una pequeña posada; han pasado tres días desde que partí de Konoha y por fin me anime a leer tu carta.

Te lo digo sinceramente, las tres línea que contiene la carta me dejaron impactado:

-¿Cómo conociste a mamá? ¿Qué pensaste de ella? ¿Es cierto de que la encontrabas molesta y fastidiosa?-

La primera vez que tu madre me vio fue en el primer día de clases de la academia ninja, pero… esa no fue la primera vez que la había visto, no, ni siquiera ella lo sabe así que te contare uno de mis grandes secretos:

La primera vez que vi a tu madre fue cuando aun mis padres vivían, era un día de primavera y ese día acompañaba a mi madre y a Itachi rumbo a la sede de la policía militar de Konoha, los tres caminamos tranquilamente hasta que llegamos al parque donde un grupo de padres acompañados de sus hijos sembraban plantas de flores y pequeños arboles, con un poco de fastidio pase la mirada sobre ellos, pero algo llamo mi atención, un pequeño mote rosado que resaltaba de entre todos los niños, jamás había visto un color de cabello tan llamativo ni brillante, sería tonto decir que no me intereso, pero quede casi de piedra cuando ese "niño" de mi edad volteo y para mi sorpresa era una niña de grandes y bellos ojos verdes que sonreía como si su vida estuviera llena de completa felicidad.

Salí de mi asombro cuando sentí que Itachi me jalaba del brazo y me dijo que me apurara, pero al notar mi distracción miro hacia donde yo tenía puesta mi mirada

-"ohh es una bonita niña ¿Te gusto?-

Mamá volteo y me miro con ternura.

-"Itachi no molestes a Sasuke, aunque… si es muy linda es pequeña"-

Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan avergonzado, siempre trataba de mostrarme sereno y maduro ante Itachi y por culpa de esa niña había quedado mal ante mi hermano.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el primer día de clases de la academia, ese mismo día donde volví a ver a tu madre, pero al verla… recordé a Itachi y por consiguiente la masacre del clan… toda esa maldita pesadilla que me atormentaba noche tras noche desde ese día y cada vez que veía a tu madre era imposible que mi mente no repitiera esa experiencia, llegue a evitar a tu madre lo más posible hasta que inevitablemente al final de la academia nos juntaron en un mismo equipo.

Maldije a todo ser superior por haberlo hecho ¿Acaso el mundo confabulaba en mi contra para que eso sucediera? Pero eso no era lo peor sino que en el equipo me había tocado con el chico más tonto, irritante, cabeza dura, idiota e insoportable: Naruto.

Y para mi desgracia todo empeoro cuando Sakura se me confesó… ¿Era enserio? ¿Ella enamorada de mí? Ni siquiera habíamos tenido una plática normal en nuestra vida, era obvio que solo se había dejado llevar por las apariencias y los chismes sobre mi pasado lo que para muchas de esas fastidiosas chicas hacían de mí, el acoso constantes de todas ellas me tenían harto y más cuando todo se hizo insoportable cuando varias de ellas trataron de entrar a mi casa… tal fue el grado de enojo del entonces tercer Hokage que tuvieron que prohibirles rotundamente a esas molestas mujeres que se volvieran a acercar a mi casa…

Regresado al asunto con tu madre… Sakura… sí que era entrometida, siempre quería estar cerca de mí, incluso en las misiones y entrenamientos procuraba estar a mi lado, te confieso que le tuve envidia al ver el nivel del control de chakra que hasta ahora posee ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como ella tuviera esa habilidad tan increíble? Para mí no tenía nada de especial pero, me sorprendía el coraje que en muchas ocasiones solía demostrar.

Pero no fue hasta el examen Chuunin cuando supe que tu madre era diferente a cualquier mujer… no, no es cierto, fue cuando tuvimos la misión en la que peleamos con Zabuza, sino hubiera sido por ella, yo no estaría aquí en este momento, estuve aterrado cuando vi la diferencia de poderes entre Zabuza y yo… fue abrumador, y aunque estuve a punto de morir gracias a la habilidad de su subordinado pude seguir adelante gracias a Naruto y a Sakura.

Como te decía antes, en los exámenes Chunnin pude comprobar la valía de Sakura… Naruto y yo tuvimos un encuentro feroz con Orochimaru, en el enfrentamiento esa maldita serpiente me puso el sello y quede demasiado herido (al igual que Naruto) y fue por lo cuidados de Sakura que no morimos… tras pasar un par de horas Sakura tuvo que enfrentarse sola a unos subordinados de Orochimaru y casi la asesinan, por suerte Lee pareció y pudo ayudarla, pero aun así Sakura peleo con valentía, y cuando habían vencido a Lee fue por el grito desesperado de ella que recobre la conciencia y cuando estaba a punto de matar a ese imbécil a causa de la oscuridad que me había influido el sello maldito de Orochimaru fue ella y sus suplicas que me detuvieron, ¿Cómo fue posible que ella me hicieran reaccionar? En ese momento no lo supe, quise creer que solo fue su molesta voz que me detuvo… pero no fue así, pude contenerme porque no quería seguirla viendo sufrir ni llorar, mi propia arrogancia me segó para no aceptarlo… que idiota fui…

Tras finalizar el examen y un par de cosas que ocurrieron, decidí seguir a Orochimaru e irme con él para poder buscar a Itachi y tomar venganza por lo ocurrido en el clan.

Tenía ansias de venganza y quería acabarlo lo más pronto posible.

No le dije a nadie que me marcharía, no quería que nadie me detuviera porque sabía que si alguien lo hacía estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para escapar.

¿Y qué paso? Si… ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a detenerme ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Pelearía conmigo? ¿Pediría ayuda? Fue lo que me pregunte en ese momento…

Me rogo que no me fuera, dijo que no debía de tomar ese camino, que solo me traería desgracia y que Kakashi y Naruto me ayudarían, al ver que no le haría caso me pidió ir conmigo…

Su mirada llena de decisión hicieron que dudara por un momento pero supe que si la llevaba conmigo sufriría mucho por mi culpa, así que hice que perdiera la conciencia y la acomode en una de las bancas que estaban a lado del camino… y antes de irme sin pensarlo le agradecí lo que había hecho por mi… yo mismo me sorprendí por eso y sin poder tiempo huí de la aldea.

El entrenamiento y las misiones a lado de Orochimaru fueron duras y muy difíciles, tanto que en algunas ocasiones estuve punto de renunciar, pero mi orgullo y sed de venganza fueron más poderosos… me convertí en un shinobi lleno de rencor y oscuridad, y cuando creí que perdia mi humanidad apareció ella junto con Naruto y los demás….

¿En qué diablos pensaban? Me pregunte cuando los vi…

Todos habían cambiado, Naruto se veía mucho más fuerte y decidido, demasiado para mi gusto…

Pero Sakura… su mirada era totalmente diferente a la de la niña que lloro por mi cuando me fui… ya era toda una shinobi, su fuerza era abismal y su confianza era mayor.

Odie eso, lo odie en verdad, jamás pensé que fuera a cambiar tanto, aun la recordaba como la chica fastidiosa y metiche.

En ese momento intente borrarla de la faz de la tierra, eliminarla… hacerla que volviera a como era antes…

Pero… sus ojos me ablandaron de nuevo ¿En serio aun estaba enamorada de mi? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Tenía algo malo en la cabeza?

Naruto y yo volvimos a pelear, el quería que regresara a la aldea pero no lo haría… no antes de completar mi venganza, pero incluso si lo hacía no estaba seguro de regresar ¿Por qué lo haría?

Al final todo término igual, Naruto y los demás regresaron a Konoha y yo me sumergí aun más en la oscuridad, y todo empeoro con lo de Itachi.

Fui a por Danzou y lo mate de la peor forma posible y eso dio pie a que un grupo de shinobis de Konoha fueran por mí…

De nueva cuenta pelee contra Naruto pero en medio de la batalla, Sakura saco un kunai envenenado y trato de matarme… pero, lo supe incluso antes de que eso pasara, sus ojos la delataron, había duda en ellos, aunque decía quererme matarme era lo menos que deseaba, pero a pesar de eso… era como si sus ojos penetraran mi alma y supiese en que estaba pensando, que es lo quería en verdad.

Quise matarla de nuevo, no podía dejar que desestabilizara mis planes, ella era la culpable de que no pudiera matar a Naruto.

Y de nuevo… sus ojos… ¿Me seguía amando? ¡Masoquista idiota! Eso es lo que pensé… pero en realidad yo era el idiota masoquista… desde nuestro último encuentro esa mirada se colaba entre mis sueños, era la única cosa que podía sacarme de mis pesadillas, ¿Acaso había desarrollado un poco de afecto hacia ella?...

De nueva cuenta pude librarme de Naruto y de ella, fue duro pero lo conseguí a tiempo.

Me ablandé un poco, solo un poco después de mi encuentro con ellos dos…

Ya sabes lo que paso después… eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Pero hay cosas que el mundo shinobi ignora…

¿Cuál fue el motivo oculto para regresar ayudar en la guerra?

Todos pensaron que ayude para probar mi fuerza y detener a aquellos que trajeron desgracia al clan, y acabar de una buena vez con todo.

Pero la verdad fue para deshacerme de los sentimientos que se encontraban en mi interior, quería formar un nuevo rumbo en mi vida sin que nadie ni nada influyera en él y por último… acabar con Naruto y Sakura… ellos me ataban a mi último rastro de humanidad.

Pero aunque lo intente hasta el final no pude hacerlo…

En un ataque que realice lance mi katana contra Obito pero en medio estaba Sakura, rogué que en el ataque se la llevara a ella, pero el destino no quiso que se diera y por tercera vez falle…

Cuando por fin pudimos vencer a Kaguya, hice algo que no tenía planeado, pelear contra Naruto para hacerme con el control del mundo… estúpido, demasiado estúpido de mi parte.

Durante la pelea comprendí que no podía seguir negándome a mis verdaderos deseos y por fin entendí lo que Naruto siempre quiso…

Cuando la batalla termino, Naruto y yo terminamos hecho un asco, y Sakura… como siempre lo fue… corrió a nosotros y nos atendió; quise agradecerle pero ella no lo permitió y fue en ese justo momento que comprendí mis sentimientos hacia ella, decidí que lo mejor era irme y tratar de poner mis ideas en orden…

Ese día me despedí de Kakashi y de Naruto… y por segunda vez Sakura pidió ir conmigo… ¿Estaba loca? ¡Trate de matarla tres veces! ¡Demonios! Pero a pesar de eso no pude enojarme ni enfurecerme, en vez de eso, solo pude sonreír… Ahora tenía un motivo para regresar a Konoha: Sakura siempre creyó en mí, siempre supo cuanto había sufrido y me dio su corazón…

Y aun después de comprenderlo, tarde dos largos años en poder sentir que me había redimido lo suficiente para corresponder a sus sentimientos…

Sakura siempre fue molesta y entrometida, pero fue por eso que me ayudo a encontrar mi verdadero camino…

Espero que hayas aclarado tus dudas, y cualquier otra pregunta o cuestionamiento que tengas me lo hagas saber en la próxima carta

Sasuke Uchiha


	3. Itachi

**CARTAS DE PAPÁ**

**TERCERA CARTA: ITACHI**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos meses? Tal vez más...

Bueno, lo he olvidado, en verdad pensé que no seguirías mandando más cartas, pero tal fue mi sorpresa y mi alegría que en antes de salir a esta nueva misión encontré esta carta en mi bolsa de viaje.

En este momento estoy en Suna, en la casa del Kazekage, me siento un poco raro y extraño al estar aquí y pensar en todo lo que paso en la guerra, pero, aunque suene raro, Gaara (el Kazekage) y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, ambos tenemos pasados similares y fue gracias a Naruto y a nuestras actuales familias somos personas diferentes.

Con respecto a tu carta…

De nuevo me pongo un poco en aprietos… ¿Cómo era Itachi?

Como te había comentado en la primera carta, Itachi fue un héroe para mi, mi ejemplo a seguir y el hombre en el cual me quería convertir.

Tu abuela (mi madre) me contaba que cuando Itachi tenía tres años ella quería volver a ser madre, pero, por alguna razón no podía quedar encinta, por lo que su preocupación y depresión aumentaba cuando Itachi le pedía con insistencia un hermano.

Mi madre le dijo con pena que por el momento no podía "traer" un hermano para él, ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Itachi?...

Aun sonrió como tonto cuando recuerdo el rostro de mi madre al decirme eso.

-"Itachi me rogo que si le traía un hermanito haría lo que le pidiera"-

Mi madre repitió las palabras de Itachi con tanta alegría que hasta hoy me llego a sentir un poco culpable, incluso me siento así en este momento.

Itachi era y fue siempre un buen hermano…

El siempre me protegió…

El siempre velo por mí…

Y tanto me amo que me indusio a que lo odiara con todo mi ser…

Sufrí mucho, pero ahora entiendo que todo lo hizo para parar con todos los pecados de mi clan y así ser un nuevo pilar entre los Uchihas.

Esto es tan difícil para mí…

Mi boca se seca al recordar mis últimos recuerdos de Itachi.

Pero en fin…

Contestare tu pregunta con mayor precisión.

Itachi era fuerte, valiente, siempre mantenía la calma pero sobretodo su inteligencia y sabiduría era inmensa.

El mismo Shikaku Nara reconoció su conocimiento y habilidad intelectual y eso es mucho sabiendo que los Nara son el clan con la mayor inteligencia de toda Konoha.

Itachi fue el que me enseño a lanzar los kunai y el primero en felicitarme en realizar un jutsu de fuego…

El siempre me tuvo paciencia a la hora de enseñarme, y, aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo debido a sus obligaciones dentro de los Anbu, me daba pequeños consejos para poder mejorara poco a poco.

En los últimos meses antes que sucediera la masacre, Itachi se encontraba cada vez más distante y ocupado y cuando le pedía que jugara conmigo o que entrenar el siempre me decía "lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez será".

Mentiría si no admitiera que en muchas de esas ocasiones me llego a decepcionar, pero a pesar de eso jamás lo odie.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que debía de dejar de idolatrarlo, que yo mismo debía de forjarme un camino del cual me sintiera orgulloso y por ende que Itachi se sintiera feliz por mí.

Debí de hacerle caso…

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si todo el mundo ponía a Itachi como el futuro líder del clan?

Era obvio que lo hiciera, mi padre nunca me puso la mínima atención, para él lo más importante siempre fue el clan y la policía militar de Konoha.

Las únicas palabras que recuerdo de mi padre son: "Deberías de poner más esfuerzo en tu entrenamiento" Eso era lo que constantemente me decía.

Y yo… yo solamente podía asentir; le tenía un poco de miedo y sus ojos me llegaron a paralizar, y llegue a confundir eso con "respeto", tal vez debí de haber tratado de hablar un poco más con él.

Itachi me dijo que no debía de mostrarme temeroso frente a nuestro padre, que él era severo porque tenía muchas preocupaciones y que debíamos ser comprensivos con él, pero… nunca llegue a comprenderlo, jamás me di esa oportunidad y eso lo lamente después de que "murió".

Otra cosa que debes de saber sobre Itachi es que tenía una novia, una muy linda, era la chica más fuerte y habilidosa dentro del clan, se llamaba Mei, era muy alegre y siempre cuando me veía me despeinaba y decía que debía de ser un shinobi tan bueno como Itachi y que cuando fuera más grande me enseñaría a usar el elemento rayo.

Mei era la única del clan que podía pelear de uno a uno con Itachi, ambos se amaban, o eso era lo que demostraban dentro del clan.

Siempre pensé que Itachi se casaría con ella y que tomaría las riendas del clan, pero, que inocente fui.

Mi mundo era "casi" perfecto: Una madre que me amaba, un hermano al que admiraba hasta el punto de la idolatría, un padre severo pero que a fin de cuentas era un buen hombre… pero todo eso cambio en esa noche…

Esa terrible pesadilla… la masacre del clan.

La oscuridad manchada de sangre y de los gritos desgarradores de mi gente siendo asesinada por Itachi.

Esa noche que quedara tatuada en mi mente hasta el último día de mi vida.

Las palabras que me dijo Itachi hicieron que eligiera el camino de la venganza

"Eres tan patético como para matarte, te dejare vivo y si tienes el suficiente valor crece y ve por mi"

Itachi no pudo completar su misión… no pudo matar a su querido hermano, en vez de eso traiciono a Konoha y me dejo con vida para que descubriera la verdad tras Konoha, la oscuridad que imperaba en ella.

Pero… todo salió mal cuando Orochimaru intervino, antes de eso creí que con ayuda de Kakashi podría hacerme más fuerte para enfrentarlo y hacer justicia para el clan, para después restaurarlo y así sentar nuevas bases para rehacerlo desde el principio.

Maldito Orochimaru… maldito sea el día en que se interpuso en mi camino…

Todo fuera absolutamente diferente si él no hubiera intervenido…

Pero el tal vez no existe.

El día en que me enfrente a Itachi amaneció con un terrible viento y con varias nubes en lo alto del cielo.

El cielo sabía que algo malo ocurriría.

Pelee con demasiada furia y enojo… la ira me consumió ese día, le grite a Itachi todo cuanto pude, le reproche el haberme dejado vivo.

Le grite que lo odiaba…

Lo maldije…

Lo odie…

Y cuando estuvo a punto de darme el golpe final paro de la nada…

Creí que en ese momento moriría…

Temí por mi…

No quería morir...

Pero ese momento no llego…

Abrí los ojos con cuidado y vi su mirada…

Esa que siempre me daba antes de partir a sus misiones y no cumplía con sus promesas.

La mirada de hermano arrepentido y apenado…

""Lo siento Sasuke...ya no habrá próxima vez" Dijo tocándome la frente con su dedo, la misma acción que hacia siempre.

En ese momento comprendí que Itachi se había dejado vencer, el estaba sumamente enfermo y morirá en cualquier momento…

Y por si fuera poco me "heredo" el mangekyu sharingan.

Después de saber toda la verdad tras la aniquilación casi total del clan, mi furia aumento y lleno de ira fui tras Danzou.

Como te dije en la segunda carta, asesine a ese maldito de la peor forma posible, lo hice sufrir hasta que quede satisfecho.

Pero en vez de sentirme en libertad un vacio surgió en mi interior.

Tras algunos sucesos que ocurrieron (y que te explicare en su momento) fui de regreso a Konoha para poder ver con mis propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo en la guerra…

Tal fue mi sorpresa que en mi camino hacia allí me encontré con Itachi "resucitado" con el edo Tensei y le volví a reclamar lo mismo que le dije antes de matarlo, pero solo contesto que yo no sabía lo que pasaba dentro del clan, que yo solo era un niño y que su deseo era ser juzgado por alguien que no estuviera influenciado por las ideas de los altos mandos de los Uchiha…

Se lamento que el odio que había puesto en mi interior me arrojara a ser un criminal, un traidor…

El solo quería que al saber lo que en verdad había ocurrido regresara por la senda del bien, pero en vez de eso elegí de nuevo el camino equivocado.

Itachi estaba decepcionado de mí…

¿Pero como quería que tomara otro camino si nunca supe nada?...

Era demasiado tarde para mi… eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Le grite con furia que yo no deseaba ese camino lleno de oscuridad, y el solo contesto que lo sabía, nadie querría eso…

Se sorprendió al ver que podía utilizar el Susano y más cuando le dije que tenía sus ojos.

Después de eso lo seguí y tras pelear con Kabuto y vencerlo pudimos volver a hablar…

Se lamento por haber matado a todos…

Me dijo que no debió de acatar esa orden…

Me dijo que podía haber cambiado el clan con mi ayuda…

Dijo que debió decirme la verdad desde el principio…

Dijo que no pedía mi perdón…

Y al final de su último aliento puso su frente contra la mía y me dijo "No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora, YO TE AMARE PARA SIEMPRE".

Esas eran las palabras que siempre quise escuchar de él…

Esas fueron las palabras que me hicieron cambiar…

Por fin sentí que era libre de mi pesadilla…

Itachi me encerró en una pesadilla y me libero de la misma…

Pero todo fue para protegerme, aunque no pudo ser de una mejor manera…

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir de Itachi…

Un gran hombre y un verdadero shinobi que a pesar de las decisiones que tomo siempre fue fiel a Konoha.

Espero que te haya servido mi explicación y perdón si fui demasiado inconcreto, pero no supe plasmarlo de otro modo.

Cuídate y espero tu próxima carta.

Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Naruto

**CARTAS DE PAPÁ**

**CUARTA CARTA: NARUTO**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años? ¿Más?

Bueno no lo recuerdo… Pero en todo ese lapso de tiempo pasamos tantas cosas juntos… sería algo tonto recordar todo eso, pero… aunque no lo haya mencionado en ningún momento, me sentí muy satisfecho al haber sido maestro tuyo y de Boruto.

Debo mencionar que ese pequeño revoltoso es igual a su padre, aunque es muy inteligente no quiere decir que sea tan desastroso y en muchas veces idiota como Naruto.

Entiendo que quiera llamar la atención de Naruto haciendo todas esas travesuras y bromas, pero no me agrada que lo llame "mierda de padre" o "estúpido viejo", Naruto, como Hokage tiene muchas responsabilidades y aunque quiera no puede darse el tiempo para pasar con Boruto.

Sé que él quiere a Naruto y aunque lo niegue lo respeta, he olvidado todas esas veces en que he hablado con Boruto sobre tenerle paciencia a su padre, pero creo que él mismo necesita una plática de padre a hijo con Naruto.

Así mismo como tú y yo hemos hablado a través de estas cartas.

Ok… eso es un comienzo sobre la pregunta que me hiciste… ¿Qué es Naruto para mí?

Naruto… el dobe… urosantochi… es así como lo llamo cuando estamos a solas o cuando me hace enojar (tú misma lo has escuchado más de una vez).

Tenía cuatro años cuando lo vi por primera vez, iba detrás de mi padre rumbo al distrito Uchiha y de la nada un niño rubio con unos googles en la cabeza corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba huir de unos niños mayores que lo querían golpear por haberlos mojado (producto de una de sus tantas bromas).

Mi padre me dijo que no debía acercarme a él, que Naruto era un peligro y una amenaza, y que cualquiera que se acercara a él solo le traería desgracias. El tono de voz y las palabras que dejo salir en su orden fueron totalmente duras y fuertes, tanto que provoco en mi un enorme escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Como un hijo temeroso de las órdenes de su padre, obedecí sin pensarlo dos veces…

Sarada… ese fue el primer gran error de mi vida.

Me arrepiento de haber hecho caso de las palabras de mi padre…

En un principio sentía curiosidad por conocer a ese chico "problema"…

Llegue a tenerle un poco de envidia al ver que era "libre" de hacer lo que quisiera, esa libertad de no estar apegado a esas reglas a las que me ataba mi clan…

Otro error de mi parte…

Si tan solo hubiera sabido más sobre su soledad… tal vez me hubiera acercado a él.

Al entrar a la academia, todo había cambiado…

Mi clan había sido destruido y mi personalidad se torno oscura, todo me molestaba y mi interior era un total caos.

Empecé a sentir molestia por cada vez que Naruto se acercaba a mí, sus "estúpidas bromas" y su holgazanería me enfermaban, mi envidia por el creció aun más, pero esta vez se transformo en enojo y me atrevo a decir que hay comenzó mi "odio" infundado hacia él.

Todo empeoro cuando nos integraron al equipo 7 ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Si tendría que soportar a la "molesta" Sakura y al "idiota" de Naruto, y si, el destino se divierte sorprendiéndonos: Hatake Kakashi… si… el ahora "viejo" sexto Hokage.

Todo genin que había estado bajo su tutela ni siquiera duro el primer día con él.

Y pensar que fue por el mismo Naruto que logramos ser aprobados por él, la prueba era jamás dejar a un compañero atrás, que cualquiera que abandonara a sus amigos era peor que la escoria… debí de haber gravado con fuego esas palabras de Kakashi-Sensei en mi duro cráneo.

El tiempo pasó hasta que ocurrió ese accidente.

Gracias a la gran boca de Naruto, el tercer Hokage aprobó que realizáramos una misión de escolta, debía de ser algo sencillo, pero no fue así.

Durante el camino unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido atacaron y después de ser sometidos por Kakashi, el tipo al que escoltábamos nos confeso que un capo llamado "Gato" estaba tras él y que había mentido sobre eso porque su gente no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar los servicios de un equipo de shinobis de elite para que lo escoltasen.

Tras una discusión se deicidio que llevaríamos acabo la misión hasta el final…

A partir de ahí todo se complico, nos tuvimos que enfrentar a otros shinobis, dos para ser más exactos: Zabuza y Haku, ambos fueron dos ninjas extraordinarios, poderosos y extremadamente sanguinarios.

Por segunda vez en mi vida sentí terror… ¿Por qué? Es simple, jamás había presenciado una pelea tan extraordinaria como la de Kakashi y Zabuza, pero lo que en verdad hizo que me aterrara fue cuando el del sonido encerró en una prisión de agua a Kakashi… era imposible que algunos de los tres genins lo venciéramos.

Pero, en medio de eso Naruto y yo peleamos juntos, jamás creí que pudiera trabajar tan bien a su lado, nuestro esfuerzo valió para que lográramos liberar a Kakashi…

La pelea entre esos dos se extendió y fue en ese momento cuando Haku nos ataco a Naruto y a mí, perdi el control por un rato, el sharingan provoco en mi una sed de sangre indescriptible todo eso creció por la habilidad de Haku, un dojutsu sumamente poderoso que incluso puso en aprietos a mi inexperto sharingan.

Naruto y yo estábamos prácticamente siendo masacrados por Haku, su dojutsu le permitía crear una celda de espejos de agua por donde podía transportarse para evadir cualquier tipo de ataque, y para poder pasar a la ofensiva usaba cientos de agujas que lanzaba desde esos grandes espejos.

Hubo un momento en que Naruto estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por ese shinobi, pero… no se qué fue lo que paso en ese momento, ¿Un impulso? Tal vez, pero eso jamás lo sabré… mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y el ataque que iba dirigido a Naruto lo intercepte sobre mí, creí que en ese momento moriría, en verdad que eso pasaría, pero… no me arrepentí de morir de ese modo.

Cuando desperté… todo había acabado y solo escuchaba los llantos de Sakura, eso fue lo que en verdad me hizo despertar. Cuando me recuperé la obligue a decirme sobre todo lo que había pasado y cuando termino su relato supe que Naruto era mejor que yo…

En ese momento supe que debía esforzarme mucho más, Naruto podría dejarme detrás de él y más con el ser que tenia dentro de él, quise olvidar el gran equipo que había formado con Naruto y mi me propuse el volverme más fuerte, seria toda una vergüenza el dejarme vencer por él…

Y así es como llegaron los exámenes chuunin, al principio todo fue relativamente fácil, pero todo eso cambio cuando ataco Orochimaru… esa maldita serpiente me marco…

Una de las pruebas era adentrarse al bosque de la muerte y lograr obtener dos pergaminos: el del cielo y la tierra.

Tan pronto comenzó de la "misión" nos atacaron unos shinobis pero rápidamente pudimos escapar con éxito, para poder evitar que cualquiera se infiltrara o pretendiera ser uno de nosotros, pusimos una contraseña, después de eso, Naruto (como siempre) dijo que tenía que ir al baño y cuando "regreso" de inmediato supe que no era él…

El tipo se presento… era Orochimaru que portaba uno de sus tantos disfraces.

No falta decir que fue una dura pelea, esa estúpida serpiente se valía de genjutsu que no solo paralizo a Sakura, sino que también logro desestabilizarme.

Pelee tanto como pude contra Orochimaru pero por más que peleaba no lograba hacerle ningún daño, era obvio que no lo lograría, y cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido apareció Naruto… el muy idiota me golpeo por qué no creyó que pudiera ser tan débil. Aprovechando el momento Orochimaru convoco una gran serpiente; Naruto le dio un golpe tan fuerte que mareo a esa serpiente, pero no fue lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, su siguiente movimiento fue abalanzarse contra mí y… no pude hacer nada, solo me quede ahí esperando mi fin…

Sorpresivamente Naruto detuvo con su cuerpo a esa enorme serpiente (es como si me estuviera pagando el favor de lo que hice con Haku) y mirándome a los ojos me dijo con palabras punzantes: "¿Quién es el miedoso ahora?" las mismas palabras que le había dicho anteriormente.

Mi ego fue golpeado, me sentí humillado y furioso ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que el idiota de Naruto me salvara?-

Lo que siguió después fue demasiado rápido: Orochimaru uso el sello de los cinco elementos para abrir el sello del nueve colas dejando a un Naruto inconsciente… lo siguiente que supe fue el pelear con Orochimaru con el sharingan activado, tal fue mi coraje que "casi" hago que caiga, eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, que estúpido fui.

Orochimaru aprovecho que baje la guardia por un instante y fue ahí cuando me puso el sello maldito, tras haberlo hecho, el maldito escapo.

Todo mi cuerpo entro en shock y si no hubiera sido por Sakura… no se qué hubiera pasado conmigo.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente colapsaron… tu madre me conto que cuido de mi y de Naruto mientras estábamos inconscientes…

Durante ese estado, tuve cientos de pesadillas… o más bien decir… soñé con ese maldito día: la noche de la destrucción del clan.

Por segunda vez en mi vida la voz de Sakura me hizo salir de mi "prisión".

Su llanto al ser casi asesinada por los subordinados de Orochimaru hicieron que reaccionara y tras un par de minutos casi mato a esos bastardos mientras hacía uso de la maldición que me brindaba un poder asombroso, pero de nueva cuenta Sakura evito que los matara, en ese momento supe que solo ella podría hacerlo, Sakura se había convertido en mi punto débil pero a su vez en mi único freno que evitaba que hiciera cualquier locura.

Más tarde conocimos a Kabuto… ese maldito infeliz se hizo pasar por nuestro amigo y aunque odie admitirlo fue gracias a él que logramos pasar a la última fase de esa prueba.

Luego de acabar con un shinobi donnadie Kakashi me obligo a ir con él para poder sellar la maldición de Orochimaru, pero eso hizo que quedara fuera de combate, Kakashi no quería ponerme en riesgo y prefirió ponerme en custodia para evitar que hiciera cualquier tontería y más con Orochimaru y Kabuto cerca.

Cuando desperté, Kakashi me dijo que se había programado la segunda fase del examen final para unos cuantos días…

Me sentí fatal y al verme en ese estado, Kakashi me enseño una técnica que solo podían usar los Uchiha (o los que pudieran usar el sharingan) "El chidori".

Llegue tarde al enfrentamiento pero sorpresivamente me dejaron participar en él.

Mi pelea seria contra Gaara, pero antes de comenzar Naruto vino a mí y con una burlona y altanera sonrisa en la cara y solo me dijo que tenía que vencer al tipo de la arena. Fue difícil, Gaara (en ese entonces) era un shinobi sanguinario y lleno de maldad, pero pude retenerlo un rato gracias al chidori, pero cuando logre herirlo el ataque contra Konoha se efectuó.

El plan de Orochimaru era provocar que los shinobis de Suna atacaran y traicionaran a Konoha, pero gracias a la inestabilidad de Gaara sus planes casi se arruinaron.

Orochimaru peleo con el tercer Hokague, y según lo que cuentan, en medio de su batalla el tercero convoco al "shinigami" para poder contener a Orochimaru, pero sus esfuerzos solo bastaron para poder sellar su chakra. El tercero murió protegiendo Konoha.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, fui tras Gaara y cuando lo encontré me enfrente a él… era una bestia salvaje, pero ahora no sentía miedo ni nada, use el chidori tan bien como Kakashi me lo había enseñado, pero Gaara era demasiado para mi, su bijuu lo tenía dominado.

Naruto… por tercera vez me salvo.

Humillado.

Sobajado.

Rendido.

Cansado.

Fastidiado.

Eso y más cosas sentí en ese momento.

Naruto era superior a mí.

Naruto siempre ha sido esa luz que guía a las personas, y eso me lastimaba…

Gaara hirió y aprisiono a Sakura, en ese momento sentí una furia enorme, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a Sakura?... aun no comprendía que muy en el fondo ella era alguien especial para mí.

Para tratar de ocultar esa molesta sensación le dije a Naruto que no quería perder nada más, y dejando de nueva cuenta mi orgullo a un lado le pedí que protegiera a Sakura.

Si antes creía que Naruto era fuerte… todo lo anterior había sido solo una pequeña parte de su poder.

Naruto con ayuda de Gamabunta (uno de los sapos ermitaños) lograron vencer a Gaara y cambiarlo en el proceso.

Después de esa pelea el Tercero murió y toda Konoha se vistió de luto…

Todo empeoro cuando Itachi y Kizame vinieron a Konoha por Naruto. Ese día supe que Naruto se iría con Jiraiya a un entrenamiento pero antes de que se fuera quería hablar y tener una batalla con él, pero… mi suerte siempre ha sido extraña, llegue justo en el momento en que Itachi y su compañero casi se lo llevan.

Me "enfrente" a él, pero solo era una hormiga comparado con él, y fue por la intervención de Jiraiya que el daño no fue mayor.

Termine demasiado herido, y quede en cama por casi dos semanas en lo que Naruto y Jiraiya iban por Tsunade para ver mi estado y para que pudiera tomar el puesto de quinta Hokage…

¿Qué más haría Naruto por mí? Era demasiado patético, no necesitaba más de él… lo odiaba más que nada.

La persona que estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo fue Sakura… la trate mal, con ella dejaba descargar toda mi furia, la humillaba cada vez que quería, pero aun así ella no me dejaba solo… pero mis insultos no solo la herían a ella, sino que también me hacían sentir mal, ella solo quería hacerme sentir en compañía, no dejarme solo, darme animo.

Cuando llego Naruto lo rete a pelear conmigo, aun estaba débil, pero mi orgullo… mi estúpido orgullo me cegaba más.

Lo insulte, trate de que viera que yo era superior a él, pero Naruto solo trataba de convencerme para entrar en razón, peleamos hasta que ambos usamos nuestras mejores técnicas: él el Rasengan y yo el chidori… ambos ignoramos el grito desesperado de Sakura y cuando estuvimos a punto de chocar Kakashi nos detuvo haciendo que ambos ataques impactaran en los contendores de agua que se encontraban a derecha e izquierda de nosotros

Sonreí fanfarronamente al notar que el chidori había hecho un boquete en el contenedor mientras que el chidori de Naruto solo hizo un pequeño agujero en el otro contenedor de agua, ¿Te había dicho que era idiota? Pues lo repito de nuevo… fui idiota de nuevo, al ver el otro lado del contenedor de agua vi como el chidori de Naruto había atravesado al contenedor de agua haciéndolo explotar del lado contrario… estoy seguro que pudo haberme matado si ese ataque me hubiera dado de lleno.

¿Cuántas veces me había sido humillado por Naruto? Pero la culpa siempre fue culpa mía…

La noche después de mi pelea en la azotea del hospital, Orochimaru mando un equipo de sus subordinados por mi y tras un "encuentro" decidirme a su lado.

El valle del fin… ese fue el lugar donde nos enfrentamos antes de irme con Orochimaru…

¿Por qué Naruto siempre tenía que meterse en mi camino? El juraba que quería estar a mi nivel cuando era yo el que luchaba por estar siempre a su altura, al principio fui superior a él, pero solo fue al inicio.

¿Sabes que Naruto decía que estaba enamorado de tu madre solo para seguir con nuestra estúpida pelea?

Sí, pero él jamás la amo, solo se mentía así mismo, el quería lo que yo "tenia" entre eso el amor de Sakura.

Naruto trato que no me fuera de Konoha, lo intento hasta el cansancio pero mi ambición y mi venganza contra Itachi era mayor, yo ya no tenia ningún motivo para quedarme en Konoha, solo quería irme.

Aun cuando Naruto saco un poco del Chakra del Kyubi, él no tuvo el coraje suficiente para herirme… ese fue su error… con mi segundo chidori lo vencí… pero fue una victoria vacía para mi… mi odio hacia a él creció más… quería que en nuestro último enfrentamiento pudiéramos dar lo mejor de nosotros dos, quería humillar a Naruto tanto o más como él lo había hecho conmigo…

Dos años después encontraron el escondite de Orochimaru donde me encontraba.

Se había vuelto poderoso… demasiado, eso lo note al mismo instante en que lo vi, y Sakura… ya sabes lo que paso en la carta anterior que te mande….

Trate de convencerme que debía de deshacerme de él, solo era un estorbo, una piedra en mi camino, una molestia junto a Sakura, los únicos dos que me hacían dudar y odiaba eso.

Nos volvimos a ver meses después en invierno… su misión era simple: atraparme o matarme en el proceso…

Casi mato a Sakura… dos veces y el la salvo en una ocasión.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura intentaban asesinarme… pero su determinación no se los permitió… eran débiles ante mí y yo ante ellos… No puede matar a ninguno de ellos…

¿Qué demonios pensaba Naruto al tratar de convencerme de regresar a Konoha? Era un criminal, siempre lo seria… era un traidor y eso jamás se borraría de mi pasado…

¿Cómo hacia Naruto para ver lo bueno en mí? ¿Por qué pensaba que podría regresar al camino del bien? ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en mí? Si siempre lo había hecho sentir mal, jamás le di motivo para que el creyera que fuéramos amigos… solo compañeros o menos que eso… pero él se aferraba a mi… es como si él quisiera arrancarme de mi oscuridad, tanto o más que Sakura…

¿Tan mal estaba para que ellos dos quisieran hacerlo?

Después de lo sucedido con mi familia no creí que sentiría empatía con nadie, pero ellos dos siempre fueron amables conmigo…

Naruto tenía sus problemas, el había crecido sin padres, sin amigos, sin nadie que lo entendiera o que siquiera lo reconociera.

Pero a pesar de eso, jamás se dio por vencido, su gran corazón era más fuerte que nada… después comprendí que todo él era producto del carácter de sus padres… la nobleza de los Namikaze y el inquebrantable espíritu de los Uzumaki.

Y yo… solo un idiota que buscaba venganza… un idiota cegado por las palabras de su hermano… un idiota que no vio la verdad tras todo lo sucedido en su clan.

Para no caer en repeticiones cuando supe toda la verdad tras la masacre de los Uchihas, decidí acabar con todo e intervenir en la guerra.

Primero para acabar con toda esa maldita porquería en la que estábamos envueltos.

Segundo para limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha.

Tercero para demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Uchiha Madara.

Y cuarto… descubrir lo que haría después de acabar con la guerra.

La batalla sirvió para darme cuenta de que Naruto era el único que podía sacarme de mi miseria y que Sakura sería la única que me acobijaría cuando saliera de ella…

Pero para poder aceptarlo al vencer a Kaguya mi último rastro de estupidez me domino.

"HACER UN NUEVO MUNDO: REVOLUCIÓN"

¿Enserio eso era lo que pensaba? Repetiría exactamente lo mismo que había intentado Obito, Madara y Kaguya… solo trataba de ponerle sentido a mi vida… encontrar la redención tras la muerte de Itachi, darle un nuevo significado a su sacrificio…

Naruto… ¿Qué dijo él?

El solo recordarlo me siento estúpido…

"Seremos buenos amigos por qué eres el mejor tipo que he conocido"

Aunque no lo demostré en mi rostro en ese momento me quebré por dentro… toda la oscuridad que aun quedaba dentro de mi fue cubierta por las palabras de Naruto…

En mi mente repetía el "deseo" de mi casi extinta oscuridad "acabar con Naruto de una buena vez… él es solo un estorbo… mi camino lo hare yo… seré el nuevo gobernante de este mundo… hare que haya justicia en el mundo...

Pero Naruto hizo que viera con su último ataque que estaba totalmente equivocado… me hizo reconocer la realidad… mi verdad… mis verdaderos sentimientos… mis sentimientos por mis semejantes.

Fue ahí cuando los dos perdimos los brazos que utilizamos en nuestro último ataque… el precio para hacerme regresar…

Jamás podre agradecerle a Naruto lo que hizo por mí…

Ni lo que hizo en ese entonces ni lo que hizo después…

Sarada… espero que guardes este secreto que te diré… Naruto fue el que me convenció que debía de dejar de sentir lástima por mí e ir por Sakura y aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

¿Qué es Naruto para mí?

Un idiota…

Un atolondrado sin remedio alguno…

Un padre que sufre por educar bien a su rebelde hijo…

Un excelente Shinobi.

Un hombre que daría su vida por salvar a su pueblo.

Un excelente Hokage.

Un hombre amable.

Un buen hijo.

Un extraordinario amigo…

Pero sobretodo… el único hombre al que considero algo más que un amigo…. Naruto es como un hermano…

Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. El asesino

**De regreso tras un mes de ausencia.**

**AcidESP: **jajaja Gracias por la corrección, y bueno, perdón por la espera, espero te guste el capitulo.

**Kenya Uchiha O.o: **Haa como me gusta hacer llorar a las personas xD

**AkimeMaxell: **Continuación un poco tarde pero segura :D

**J. Uzumaki: **Jajajaja como diría un amigo: Soy una bruja rompekokoros xD

**Zuki-Uchia: **Sasuki será un tonto pero ama a Sarada y lo demostró en el capítulo de Gaiden de esta semana Q-Q Sasuki te quiero xD

**CARTAS DE PAPA **

**CAPITULO 05.- EL ASESINO**

Te soy sincero Sarada:

Había olvidado tatamente esta dinámica que teníamos entre nosotros dos.

Los años no pasan en balde y de eso estoy totalmente seguro.

Ahora eres toda una mujer…

Cosa que no me da ningún tipo de gracia cada vez que un imbécil se te queda viendo como si fueran a…

Ts.… es demasiado para un padre el aceptar que sus hijos crecen, y menos si es una mujer tan bella y talentosa como tú, pero, te he criado y entrenado para que jamás seas una víctima.

Jamás he sido el mejor padre, pero me preocupo por tu bienestar y aunque a veces peque por ser tan sobreprotector, solo demuestro cuanto te amo.

Con respecto a tu pregunta…

No creí que llegara a este punto de forma tan repentina, pero…

Es hora de que confiese lo más cruel y horrendo que hice en mi pasado.

¿En verdad fui un asesino despiadado como algunos lo piensan?...

Muchas noches pase en vela al pensar que me harías esta pregunta, pero conforme pasó el tiempo lo olvide por completo…

No, más bien creí que no tenías la necesidad de saberlo o que no tendrías el valor para preguntarlo…

¿Fui un asesino cruel y despiadado?...

Si… Si lo fui.

Y en este tiempo me es difícil aceptarlo…

SE que como shinobis el asesinato no es algo que sea ajeno a nosotros, pero solo lo hacemos cuando es realmente necesario.

Tal vez tú nunca has tenido que pasar por eso por la nueva forma en que el mundo ha progresado hasta ahora, pero no ten en mente que alguna vez lo tengas que hacer.

Sarada…

No le daré vueltas al asunto.

Seré lo mas especifico que pueda.

La primera que cometí un asesinato por el simple hecho de hacerlo fue un tiempo después de que me uní a Orochimaru.

Aun recuerdo la cara de ese shinobi…

Ese hombre era unos cuantos años mayor que yo, un shinobi renegado de la aldea del sonido que ahora servía a Orochimaru.

Nuestra disputa fue porque yo tenía mayores comodidades y beneficios dentro de las instalaciones de Orochimaru, cosa que no aceptaban la mayoría de sus subordinados, en una de las habituales riñas, ese tipo llego y de la nada comenzó a atacarme, pero, para su mala suerte, yo acababa de salir de una serie de análisis que el imbécil de Kabuto hacia regularmente en mi.

Ante mi furia y mi cansancio mi mente estaba totalmente fuera de sí, por lo que mi única reacción fue atravesar a ese hombre con un chidori, el cual lo dejo con múltiples hemorragias internas…

Murió instantáneamente…

Recuerdo que vi su cuerpo inerte con fastidio y camine hasta el comedor sin que nadie me molestara…

Todos estaban atónitos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada por temor de acabar de la misma o de peor forma.

Jamás sentí remordimiento por haberlo asesinado de esa forma…

Incluso actualmente no siento nada por el…

Lo cual a la vez me hace sentir mal por mi mismo… irónico… lo sé…

¿Cómo sentir lástima por mi y no por el tipo al que asesine con tanta crueldad?...

No lo sé… ni yo misma lo comprendo.

Tal vez en ese tiempo en que perdí mi humanidad ningún sentimiento puede ser reflejado en el presente.

Asesine a tantos shinobis de diversas aldeas y a demás bandidos y caza recompensas que apenas recuerdo a los que pudieron dar batalla…

Sarada…

Te confieso que muchas de esas veces sentí placer en asesinarlos…

En hacer que rogaran por su vidas…

El sentirme superior a ellos mientras los cazaba sin piedad…

Quisiera decir que la mayor culpa era gracias al sello maldito que Orochimaru puso en mí…

Pero…

Seria ser un completo mentiroso…

Me gustaba poner a prueba muchas de mis técnicas e incluso realizar nuevas en el trascurso de esas batallas.

Y, entre más fuertes eran mis contrincantes más me gustaba hacerlos sufrir y hacerlos experimentar el terror de enfrentarse a un Uchiha.

Solo una vez deje escapar a uno de los tipos con los que pelee.

¿Por qué?

Simple… para que contara el terror por el cual había atravesado al momento de enfrentarme…

A mi… un Uchiha…

Quería que las personas temblaran solo al escuchar mi nombre…

Quería infundir pánico y miedo en las personas…

Que supieran que si se cruzaban en mi camino supieran a que se enfrentaría…

Era estúpido… y mucho…

Aun no creo que tal cruel y enfermo de poder fui en ese instante…

Orochimaru, en el trascurso de los dos años que permanecí junto a él, me ordeno en diez ocasiones el ir a exterminar a varios grupos que estaban en contra de sus ideales.

Pero la idea principal de ese maldito no era exterminar a sus enemigos, sino el de poner a prueba mis capacidad como su marioneta, eso y el convertirme a en un shinobi sin remordimientos y en un asesino a sangre fría que no dudara ni un segundo en deshacerse de los estorbos.

Sin darme cuenta me convertí en lo que más odiaba… (O al menos creía en ese entonces)

En un demente genocida.

Noches enteras pase asechando a mis presas…

Esperando el momento exacto para atacar…

El momento en que murieran en mis manos para poder hacerme mucho más fuerte y poder cumplir con mi venganza.

La única vez en que dude en asesinar a alguien fue unos meses antes de que la guerra comenzara…

Era un lugar a las afueras de la aldea de la nube.

Eran unos caza-recompensas que resultaron ser bastante perspicaces…

La batalla fue dura…

Demasiado para mi gusto…

Había resultado bastante herido pero el menor de los tipos estaba peor que yo.

En su desesperación por salvar al menor, el mayor me ataco sin prever que aun tenía un movimiento extra y rápidamente asesine a ese hombre.

Fue tal fácil... lo fue ya que no tuvo el cuidado de asegurar su defensa.

Solo basto una tajada de mi espada para atravesar su corazón.

Al ver al mayor ser asesinado por mí, el menor grito con desesperación:

"¡Papá!"

Quede atónito…

No creí que fueran padre e hijo…

No lo parecían, el mayor aparentaba no tener más de treinta años, mientras que el menor se fijaba que rondaba los 17 años...

El tipo gritaba enardecido, me maldecía con furia mientras sus lágrimas escapaban con ira…

Me acerque a él y dudando solo unos cuantos segundos seguí hacia él.

Confieso que tuve la intensión de dejarlo ir pero lo que hizo retractarme fue lo que me dijo después.

"Los Uchiha son unos demonios que debieron de haber sido erradicados hace mucho tiempo… son un clan miserable sin orgullo… la escoria de los Shinobi"

Mi ira se hizo presente y sin perder tiempo corte su garganta sin piedad.

No pude dormir en una semana…

Sus palabras taladraban mi cabeza sin dejarme descansar.

En ese momento supe que ya nada me podía salvar, ahora era un ser consumido por el odio y con su alma condenada.

A partir de ese entonces mi mente comenzó a dudar de todo, de cómo comencé a caer tan bajo y si el camino en el que había decidió seguir estaba del todo bien.

Pero…

Que idiota fui…

Solo fueron unas cuantas semanas…

Porque después de eso sucedió ese acontecimiento:

Mi reencuentro con Itachi y el saber la verdad tras la erradicación del clan.

Itachi pretendió liberarme de mis cadenas pero en lugar de eso mi camino a la oscuridad fue más vertical.

Odie a todos…

A toda Konoha…

A todos y cada uno de sus habitantes…

Después de haber asesinado a Itachi mi crueldad fue peor que antes…

Buscando calmar mi furia fui detrás de varios grupos que apoyaban a Danzo tras la sombras.

Meros shinobis y personas hambrientas de poder y riqueza.

Si una vez había dudado, con ellos jamás lo sentí.

Por ellos había muerto toda mi familia…

Por ellos Itachi se convirtió en un traidor…

No me importo que fueran hombre o mujeres…

Todo aquel inmiscuido dentro de ese plan pereció de la forma más cruel en mis manos.

Y aunque muchos fueron los que trataron de detenerme no lo hice.

Konoha supo hasta después de los asesinatos múltiples de esos tipos, ya que jamás habían sabido de cuantos y quienes eran las personas que eran beneficiadas por los planes de Danzo.

Pero… tenían mayores problemas que atender que el hacerse cargo de a quien había asesinado.

Preguntaras ¿Por qué o como pude superar todo esto?...

Jamás lo hice y creo que jamás lo podre hacer…

Solo pude calmar un poco mi conciencia al ayudar a las personas…

Como sabes pase algunos años fuera de Konoha tras haber terminado la guerra.

En todo ese tiempo me dedique exclusivamente a ver el verdadero mundo con mis ojos.

Y…

La realidad me golpeo con fuerza…

Mis esfuerzos por hacer que todos temblaran y temieran por sus vidas al pronunciar mi nombre o el verme se habían hecho realidad…

Aun cuando se sabía mi invaluable participación en la victoria contra Madara y Kaguya.

Fui rechazado, ahuyentado y corrido de muchos lugares…

Pero…

Algunas personas vieron que solo pretendía remediar de algún modo todo el daño que había provocado…

Si no fuera por esas personas que confiaron en mí, en este momento no tuviera la poca paz que tengo en mí.

Durante mi viaje ayude a muchas personas, pero a la vez ellos me ayudaron a mí.

Conocí mucha gente y la gente me ayudo a conocerme a mí.

Actualmente la gente me reconoce y muchos de ellos me ven ahora como un excelente shinobi, pero jamás podre borrar la huella y el camino de sangre que forje tras de mí.

Ese mismo camino maldito por el cual tu madre y tú sufrieron en el pasado.

Le debo demasiado a tu madre, a Naruto y a ti Sarada.

Los tres son las tres columnas que me mantienen con cordura y aunque sé que no volveré al camino que elegí en el pasado, todos los días me levanto con la firmeza de continuar con paso firme para hacer del clan Uchiha un clan digno de admiración y del cual toda Konoha este orgullosa.

Un clan digno de ti y de tu madre.

Si soy sincero contigo sobre todo esto, es porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros.

Tu apoyo y comprensión en lo más importante para mí.

Quiero que conozcas lo bueno y lo malo de mí.

Y que tú misma te hagas una imagen del hombre a quien tienes como padre.

Para muchas personas seré el que alguna vez fue un traidor y que se redimió tras haber ayudado en la guerra.

Para otros siempre seré un shinobi del cual tener cuidado.

Pero quiero que para mi familia y mis amigos sea el Sasuke Uchiha en el cual siempre confiaran para todo.

Alguna vez fui un asesino despiadado…

En el presente soy un Shinobi fiel a las nuevas ideologías de paz entre las naciones Shinobis.

Pero en el futuro quiero ser el Uchiha que ponga al clan en una nueva brecha alejada de la maldición de su pasado y para eso necesitare de tu ayuda.

Tal vez para ti esa misión sea un poco pesada en este momento pero sé que si es tu deseo podremos hacer de nuestra familia una que pueda ser un nuevo y fuerte pilar para nuestra aldea.

Por último.

Sarada:

Después de haber confesado todo esto, quiero que analices esta carta a profundidad, ya que se que estarás abrumada por tanta información y, aunque me consideres un monstruo no te culpare por ello.

Pero, se que aunque llegues a pensar así al principio, tu pregunta la hiciste porque descubriste algo de mi pasado, pero antes de enfrentarme directamente quisiste hacerme esa pregunta para que dijera todo sin manipular lo que te diría.

Espero que con esta respuesta hayas despejado cualquier duda que hayas tenido.

O de ser lo contrario habla directamente conmigo o hazlo por este mismo medio.

No dudes en enfrentarme, ya que, hasta el momento he sido sincero contigo.


	6. Mi padre

**CARTAS DE PAPA**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**MI PADRE**

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke**

**De: Uchiha Sarada**

Papá… después de tu última carta por fin pude comprender todo a la perfección.

Sé que no he sido del todo comprensiva contigo, pero…

Ha sido por la falta de tiempo que hemos tenido los dos.

Ayer por la tarde leí de nuevo las cartas que nos hemos enviado, y, la verdad no recordaba algunas cosas que me habías dicho a través de ellas.

Papá… se que has sufrido demasiado y que esa es la razón por la cual no demuestras tu afecto con tanta facilidad.

Desde niña me preguntaba por qué mamá soportaba tus largas misiones, siendo ella una mujer demasiado codiciada por los demás shinobis.

Lo siento papá, pero esa es la verdad.

Algunas veces pensé en decirle a mamá que debería de dejarte y hacer su propia vida.

Lo sé, fui demasiado idiota por pensar eso, y ahora me arrepiento de siquiera haberlo pensado.

Con respecto al Hokage… o como él me hace decirle "El tío Naruto", al principio creía que era un hombre un tanto indiferente, pero en realidad el siempre se ha preocupado por todos los de la aldea, aun cuando se gano el desprecio de Boruto por no pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar un accidente para darnos cuenta de que el tío Naruto y tú habían pasado por tanto en su juventud?

Aun tengo sueños sobre ese día…

Tú habías comenzado entrenar a Boruto, ya que se había salido de control y alguien tenía que hacer algo, o al menos alguien más que el Hokage.

Y si…

Boruto solo aprendería por la mala que su padre lo amaba a él, a su familia y a la aldea como nadie en este mundo.

El tío Naruto pasó semanas en el hospital siendo cuidado por Boruto por todo ese tiempo, y, no era para menos, el idiota se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que le había hecho a su padre.

Desde entonces él comenzó a respetar a su padre, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente y aun buscara la forma de "pelear" con él, pero en vez de hacerlo con enojo, ahora era claro que ambos lo disfrutaban.

Mientras que yo comencé a comprenderte un poco, solo un poco.

Papá… te agradezco el que hayas iniciado con esta forma de comunicarnos.

Y, aunque hayas dicho que no tenías el suficiente valor para decirme frente a frente sobre tu pasado, en realidad era yo la que temía preguntarte sobre ello.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Era imposible que yo te dijera "Papá… cuéntame sobre tu pasado, anda ven siéntate cuéntamelo todo"

Suena estúpido, y no lo niegues que se que tu pensaste lo mismo.

Además no te imagino contándome todo de la forma en que lo escribiste.

Estoy más que segura que no lo harías, ni siquiera yo podría soportar escuchar y procesar toda la información que me diste.

Al leer las cartas, en todas y cada una de ellas, tuve que hacer varias pausas… era demasiado para mí.

Demasiado drama… demasiadas emociones… demasiada desgracia para una sola persona.

Después de haber leído la primera carta…

Me es difícil decirlo, pero llore…

Al haber pasado tanto tiempo separados y conocernos tan poco no creí que sintieras eso por mí.

Llegue a creer que no querías a mamá y mucho menos a mí.

Pero… qué bueno que me equivoque.

Pero aun sabiendo que me querías, tenía dudas, muchas dudas.

Papá…

Sé que tu familia te amo, y sobre todos ellos el que más te amo fue el tío Itachi.

Pero, aunque él haya muerto, y yo jamás lo haya conocido, te aseguro que mamá y yo te queremos con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hizo.

Si papá…

Con mis veintidós años de vida, y al conocerte casi por completo, tengo que decirte que he llegado a conocerte lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de que hayas sido un pecador, como tú mismo te llamas, yo no tengo por qué guardarte ninguna clase de rencor.

Si no pasaste el tiempo suficiente conmigo y con mamá cuando yo era niña es porque solo buscabas protegernos.

Pero cuando era niña no lo entendí, era algo entendible, nadie me dijo jamás porque te ibas, solo decían "Fue a una importante misión" "Pronto regresara" "No estés triste ya vendrá".

Ni mamá fue capaz de decirme algo…

Siempre que le preguntaba sobre ti era lo mismo "Sarada, no preocupes linda no tardara en venir".

Pero lo que más me confundía es que no conocía ni sabía nada sobre el clan…

Todo el mundo me decía "Eres un Uchiha, lo puedes hacer" "Siendo Uchiha será fácil para ti" "Que envidia, pertenecer a un clan tan importante como el tuyo te hace una persona con muchas facilidades"

¿Qué sabría sobre los Uchiha si mamá ni nadie me decía que eran los Uchiha?

Cuando me mandaste la tercera carta comencé a investiga y lo único que encontré fueron archivos sellados y clasificados.

Tuve que pedirle al tío Naruto para que me dieran acceso a los archivos, aunque le tuve que rogar para que me diera acceso a ellos.

Lo sé… no debo de haberlo hecho… debí de haber esperado a que regresaras de esa misión, pero no quería que me ocultaras nada del clan.

Quería saber porque nuestro clan haber sido reprimido durante tanto tiempo, esa misma razón por la que el tío Itachi había asesinado a todo el clan… y lo comprendí.

Papá… confieso que sentí tanta ira y enojo al comprender por qué el abuelo quería hacer esa revuelta…

Ellos tenían razón… al menos en gran parte.

Pero… ¿Por qué jamás los líderes de Konoha no se sentaron a hablar las cosas?

Si tan solo hubieran sido más como el tío Naruto y sus colaboradores… esa tragedia jamás debió de suceder…

Papa…

Han pasado algunos años desde la última carta y…

Debo decirte que esa última confesión de tu parte me hizo reflexionar demasiado.

Aunque hayas matado a muchas personas y la mayoría de sus muertes te hayan causado placer, se que has dejado de ser esa personas.

Mamás alguna vez me dijo que las personas jamás deben de olvidar el pasado, sino más bien aprender de él y sacarle provecho para no repetir lo mismo.

Sé que suena trillado y algo tonto, esa es la verdad.

Papá…

Aunque tú forma de actuar sea seria y muy pocas veces hayas sonreído en estos años.

No puedo quejarme de lo que me has dado:

Una familia.

Un nuevo comienzo.

La restitución de nuestro clan.

Todas esas técnicas y enseñanzas sobre el mundo ninja que me has hecho aprender.

Pero lo que más te agradezco es que me tengas confianza.

No necesitas palabras para decirme que es lo que piensas y eso me agrada.

Los dos somos muy parecidos… o eso es lo que dice mamá… aunque yo creo que es cierto.

Somos personas de pocas palabras y hasta un cierto punto somos fríos y distantes, pero…

Como dije antes…

Papá quiero decirte que una parte dentro de mi esta resguardada solo para ti.

Esto me da un poco de vergüenza pero es así.

Me es difícil expresar lo que siento pero con la única persona con la que tengo confianza de decir la verdad es con Chou Chou…

Ella fue la que me animo para hacer esta carta y…

Esta es la cuarta que escribo…

Son tan pocas palabras que siento que no es lo suficiente para decir lo que tengo que decir…

Pero… no sé como más hacerlo…

No me gusta ser cursi…

Pero creo que es suficiente decir que estoy orgullosa a pertenecer a este clan.

Que, aunque haya tenido una historia tan complicado, te juro papá que hare lo imposible para que nuestro clan mantenga la paz que ha tenido desde que tu y yo comenzamos a convivir.

Quiero que mis hijos y nuestros próximos descendientes llenen de orgullo nuestro clan y que a su vez puedan proteger a Konoha como tú disidiste hacerlo.

Aunque aun soy joven, soy consciente de lo que debo de hacer.

Y eso no es otra cosa más que ayudarnos entre nosotros.

Papá…

Aun queda un largo camino por recorrer y quiero que nuestra relación se fortalezca un más…

Nuestra familia lo merece y más mamá que ha pasado por tanto.

Ambos la hemos hecho preocupar y sentirse mal.

Y por eso debemos cuidarla más…

No quiero que tu vuelvas a como eras en el pasado…

Yo misma impediré que lo vuelvas a hacer, y, si por algún motivo lo haces (aunque no creo que eso sea posible) Te juro que yo te detendré aun si hago alguna estupidez.

Pero por favor papá no lo hagas.

Yo confió en ti, ahora más que nunca confió en ti y en el camino ninja que elegiste.

Papá… por favor no cambies y mantente como eres actualmente.

**TE QUIERO PAPÁ**

**UCHIHA SARADA.**


End file.
